


Disciplinary Action

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [9]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cold, Cold Weather, Discipline, Episode 1, F/M, Fucking, Inappropriate Behavior, No Romance, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina is late for work again to the Meister's Hotel. Jonathan must take action to prevent this from continuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

The Christmas lights behind the desk twinkled in the low light of the lobby. Jonathan Pine looked up as the door opened then banged opened further taken by the wind. He squinted and frowned at the person fighting to close the door. Dark hair and a scarf blew wildly in the wind. He sighed then walked through the office, out into the hall and into the lobby.  
“Let me help you with that.” He shut the doors firmly, his hotelier’s smile plastered on as he turned to the bundled up late night arrival. But he’d recognize those eyes anywhere, dark with a slight almond shape.  
Mina pulled down the scarf. “Thank you so much, Herr Pine.”  
His smile fell. “Fraulein Ashe, you’re late.”  
“I know. I’m so very sorry. I missed my train and had to walk.”  
Jonathan started. “In this cold? Are you mad? Come warm yourself.” His upset at her tardiness gave way to his concern for her well-being. He ushered her to the chair closest to the fire as she began to shed her layers. “Let me get you a coffee, darling.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Mina Ashe sat on the edge of the chair warming her frozen hands and shins by the fire while she waited for the night manager to return. She glanced around the empty lobby then stood in front of the fire, warming her front more. She smoothed her hands over her throat testing it’s warmth.  
A backward glance told that she was still alone and Pine had not returned. Mina spun around, putting her back to the fire. She’d been in such a rush that she hadn’t worn panties and her tenders were froze. She bent over, resisting the urge to just lift her skirt and warm herself that way.  
A throat cleared and she looked up. Jonathan stood holding the tray. His eyes darkened but he didn’t look away. Mina flushed yet, she didn’t look away either as she straightened up. “Your coffee, Mina.”  
She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Jonathan.” She perched back on the chair as he sat the tray on the low table. She took a sip of the hot liquid and felt its warmth suffuse through her from belly out. “It’s wonderful. Thank you again, Jonathan.”  
“Not a problem, Mina.” He swallowed and adjusted his tie. “Once you’ve finished, take the tray back to the kitchen then see me in the rear office.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Mina finished her coffee and took the tray to the kitchen then hurried to the back office. She raised her hand to knock on the door jamb. “Come in, Mina and close the door.” She closed it behind her. “You’ve been late quite a few times, Ms. Ashe.”  
She clasped her hands at her waist and stood before the desk. “Punctuality isn’t one of my virtues, Mr. Pine.”  
“I’ve grasped that.” He flipped through a file on the desk. “But you’re an excellent employee in every other aspect.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Which is why it pains me to take this disciplinary action.”  
“Sir?” Mina frowned, her pretty face pinched at the brows. “Am I fired?”  
“Oh no, Ms. Ashe.” He stood and unbuttoned his waistcoat. He moved up behind her. His hot breath fell on her ear and neck. She became acutely reminded of her lack of underwear. “I’m just going to give you a good spanking.”  
“Sir?”  
He held up his hand. “Bend over and place your hands on the desk.” Mina’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe this. In all the right ways. She laid her hands flat on the desk, bending at the waist. The dark brown skirt formed to her ass. He smoothed it down over each cheek before he smacked one side then the other. She squeaked with each one. He wasn’t holding back. He spanked her a third and a fourth time before he flipped the skirt up.  
Jonathan hummed in appreciation. Embarrassment coursed through her. She didn’t have time to protest before he continued to spank her. Again and again, alternating sides until her ass glowed a dark dusky rose and tears streamed down her face.  
“I know you come to work without knickers more often than with. I hear the boys in the kitchen talk.” He leaned over her. “The things they want to do to you. Spoiled, little, rich American girl who only has the job because her aunt has been here for decades.” Jonathan smoothed his hand up between her legs. His fingers teased her clit, sliding through her wetness. “You like this.”  
“Yes, sir…”  
She gasped as two of his long fingers plunged into her. “Being spanked like a bad girl? Or because I'm the one doing the spanking?”  
Mina lowered her head, trying to focus on anything other than his fingers pumping in and out of her. She lifted it and her shoulders, pressing into him. “Both.”  
Jonathan grinned. “That’s a good girl.” His slipped his fingers from her cunt to her clit. Her legs trembled. “Would you like to cum?”  
“Yes, Jonathan.”  
“Ah, ah, ah, in this office, you do not call me Jonathan. You call me sir or Mr. Pine. Understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
His fingers circled her hard clit. Mina closed her eyes, biting her lip. “Now, answer me the correct way. Would you like to cum?”  
“Yes, sir.” She gasped. He pressed her into the desk as he rubbed her clit until warmth flooded her body as her orgasm swept her.  
Jonathan licked his lips but didn’t let her up. He unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. Reaching in, he stroked his stiff cock to full mast. “Mina, do you want me to fuck you?”  
“Oh god yes, sir.” He chuckled as tore open a condom and rolled it down his shaft. His arm wrapped around her belly and lifted her up slightly. She felt the rubbery tip of his cock against her wet cunt then he pushed inside, stretching her full. Her fingers clawed at the smooth surface of the desk.  
Jonathan pressed his face between her shoulders, grunting low and deep. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself feel every inch of her cleaved to his cock. His cockhead hit her sweet spot again and again until she was shaking and cumming a second time. He gripped her shoulder and pulled her hard, almost violently onto each thrust.  
He choked and his hips stuttered as his orgasm took him by surprise. He swallowed and straightened up. He smoothed her skirt down over her ass. Mina straightened up, attempting to put herself right. She glimpsed him discretely drop the condom in the trash and tuck himself back into his trousers.  
He smoothed his buttoned waistcoat and turned to her. “Now, I expect your punctuality to improve, Ms. Ashe.”  
“Oh yes, Mr. Pine, I’ll try my hardest to do better.”  
Jonathan opened the door to the office. “Wonderful, I’d hate to have to take disciplinary action again.” They shared a look before he let her go first out of the office. Mina was thankful he couldn’t see her mischievous grin as she hurried to her department. Her tardiness wasn’t going to improve any time soon.


End file.
